leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 April 2014
01:16 Oh, I was thinking that you mentioned Dark Souls. I thought it was for the question about the singing sword. 01:17 It is Dark Souls. 01:17 I see. 01:18 The Gravelord Sword Dance is an actual thing in Dark Souls. 01:27 i learned a lesson today 01:27 when in doubt and losing 01:27 go crit 01:32 I read that as "I learned some piano lessons today". 01:50 LOL 02:11 It's nice playing the piano. 02:15 i wish i could 02:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYfl_Wv8yy8 02:21 welp 02:21 fell asleep, and now my arm hurts, guh. 02:22 sorry 02:26 :/ 02:26 hello 02:27 hi 02:27 this piano playing is soooo nice 02:27 :3 02:28 ok :3 02:29 hello david 02:29 hey 02:30 hi david,melekh.5 02:30 how come one of the moderator got Gobbel's photo as an avatar ? 02:30 because he wanted to 02:30 so he is a nazi, right ? 02:30 he was born a nazi 02:31 and not all nazi are bad 02:31 *facepalm* 02:32 germas are nice 02:32 i am talking about nazis, not germans 02:33 germans and nazi wats the difference 02:33 crimes against humanity are bad, nazis are bad 02:33 can we... talk about something else? 02:33 it does not go against the wiki policy 02:33 end of discussion 02:33 hitler was bad he led them 02:33 go tell a german he is a nazi, he will smack your head right away 02:33 hi 02:33 hi 02:34 and i have he didnt do that -.- 02:34 hello matt 02:35 and i shall be afk due to game 02:35 hi claris 02:35 oh ok 02:35 hi 02:35 hi azu 02:35 how are you 02:35 arm hurts 02:35 :( 02:35 did something happen to it? 02:36 ok, how come a nazi is moderator here ? 02:36 archery 02:36 o: 02:36 was ashe teaching you? 02:36 why not 02:37 avatar =/= person 02:37 Yus, she was 02:37 oh god i got dc 02:37 unless you = Teh 02:37 daw♥ 02:37 but yeah 02:37 too much archery 02:37 i hope your mother will get a cancer feirund 02:37 and now my bow arm is aching 02:37 did you have fun 02:37 wow. 02:37 David. 02:37 wow. 02:37 what 02:37 well, I did 02:37 good :) 02:37 sigh 02:37 Teh, shall I go ahead 02:38 david, don't ever say that again on this chat 02:38 Objectively, is it sound? 02:38 wishing ill will towards someone is one thing 02:38 ( no ) 02:38 but vocalizing it is a different thing 02:38 omg... i can't get on the game 02:40 aw 02:40 nazis killed 14 people of my family 02:40 i hope you get a generalized cancer 02:40 cancer has killed some people in my family 02:40 i hope you get a generalized nazi 02:41 people die 02:41 get over it 02:41 yeah, and you get cancer 02:41 filthy cockroach 02:41 I think I've had enough 02:42 thats an insult towards cockroaches 02:42 welp 02:42 atleast that's dealt with 02:42 * Eyeless jack :3 facepalms 02:42 I'm actually assuming he came on 02:42 just because he saw your avatar 02:43 thats a downer 04:21 Ah well, we're leaving now. 04:21 you missed mineko, me and oj spamming metronome-only 04:21 G'night 04:21 What 04:21 psyk 04:21 how could you 04:21 not invite me :( 04:22 you weren't here 04:22 it was this morning 04:22 metronome only gets old fast imo 04:27 oh noes 04:28 do none of you guys use steam? =/ 04:28 can't 04:28 kitty download CSGO damn it! 04:28 why 04:28 can't 04:28 no space 04:28 why's =/ 04:28 need new computer 04:28 delete some stuff 04:28 how much space do you have? 04:28 I dont have anything to delete 04:29 I have 2.66 gb left 04:29 this is 2014 04:29 and 2.66 gbb is alot 04:30 it would be a lot if we were in 1990 04:30 i wonder how much i got 04:31 wtf is alot 04:31 602/910GB 04:31 enough to install a decent game 04:31 like CSGO 04:32 Speak English, fool. 04:32 onyl use 6630 MB 04:32 04:32 lotta quitters in random doubles 04:32 well for starters you don't capitalize E in english if it doesn't begin the sentence >.> 04:33 yes you do 04:33 lol 04:33 Proper nouns. 04:33 Adjectives of nationality and languages should always be written with an initial capital letter in English 04:35 ok fine. 04:35 I'ma go read my spanish books which i do not understnad 04:37 I thought you went to Spanish school 04:44 gweh 04:45 you're gweh 04:46 spanish school in 4 weeks... 04:46 No 04:46 i learned commands and questioning people.. 04:46 You're Gweh 04:46 same with GwehAnonymoose 04:53 hiyaaa everyone 04:53 ...which is no one because everyone is afk ;-; 04:54 byeyaaaaa 04:54 :V 04:54 hey azy 04:55 ... :V 04:55 are you actually leaving? 04:56 ...seeing how you just got on 04:56 ye.... no.... maybe. 04:57 * ClariS hands azu a gift card 04:59 * Akali trades gift card for a pillow 04:59 * Akali sleeps 04:59 ;-; but i gave that gift card to you to buy a bed and blanket... 05:00 From Bed, Bath and Beyond? 05:01 it's valid in many stores that sells those materials. It's an universal gift card 05:01 a* 05:03 but you already traded it away... just sleep already 05:04 lah 05:04 lah? 05:07 * Akali rolls over 05:11 moving on 05:12 Teemo's the best 05:12 at dying 05:12 yup yup 05:12 Bryght, I finally hit 30 in gw2 05:13 like none of these traits I can acquire without buying them 05:13 this is for you stray, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJoxvYDn6Wk 05:14 D: 05:14 i like this song 05:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzG-oXyWsHs 05:18 ah, that song is also a good one 05:19 Also, Bryght 05:19 http://dulfy.net/2014/04/19/gw2-traits-unlocking-guide/ I can help with some of these. 05:19 I got a staff skin from that 1k achievement point or whatever thing 05:19 do I have it forever? 05:19 Yes. 05:19 All skins are permanent 05:19 oh, good, I have like 40 in my inventory just incase it wasn't 05:19 and those achievement ones were permanent (and free) 05:19 before the wardrobe, that is. 05:23 ByteShadoo 05:23 hm? 05:24 hi~ 05:24 ih bein schnappi 05:24 wat 05:24 D: 05:25 das kliene krokodil 05:25 *is butchering languages* 05:25 nein 05:25 you is of Sonacroc 05:27 My right eye has minor twitches on the lower right eyelid. 05:28 keep it still with duct tape 05:28 if that doesn't work, use a stapler 05:28 would you like some eye-scream with that? 05:29 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EyeScream Here, have some eye scream. 05:31 Twitching again. Right lower eyelid 05:39 I get eyelid twitching as well 05:39 Any Dark Souls players? 05:39 though it's the left eye in my case 05:39 Back from cooking pancakes. 05:39 waffles > pancakes 05:39 also, I played Dark Souls for a bit at my friend's house 05:39 otherwise, noup 05:41 dang 05:41 pokemon drama 05:41 ? 05:43 * Akali eats a pikachu 05:43 I'm watching people butthurt at scouting 05:43 while munching peanuts 05:44 scouting what? 05:44 munch a pikachu instead 05:44 they're delicious 05:46 they need to eat less peanuts. 05:47 Baito 05:47 what time is it there 05:47 hey Izk 05:48 hi 05:48 17:48:18 (UTC) 05:48 05:48 ah 05:48 okie 05:48 Izk 05:48 what time is it there 05:49 (getting crap past the radar) 05:50 uh 05:50 1:50 PM 05:50 EST 05:50 ah 05:50 12 hour difference 05:50 okie 05:51 exam tomorrow 05:51 "It's always UTC in Philadelphia" 05:52 "What time is it NZ?" "17:48:18 (UTC)" "okie" 05:54 :V 05:54 jerk 05:55 But everything should just run at universe time. 05:55 but time converting is fun 05:55 i think it is atleast 05:56 Mlw, that's the whole point I'trying to make. [05:56 how so? 05:56 You convert from a universal time, to your local time. 05:56 oh 05:57 Until we start setting the universal time to somewhere in space, we'll just have to deal with UTC (which is pretty much GMT). 06:01 bryght 06:01 problem 06:01 day/night cycle. 06:02 either my chat bugged out 06:02 or Bloodstrider is here 06:02 he probably decided to not care about day/night 06:02 night 06:04 day 06:04 dawn 06:06 hmm 06:06 noneght 06:06 Blue / Purple, or Blue / Red... 06:06 hmmm 06:06 for what? 06:07 day night cycle taken care of by either artificial time, or just acknowledging that it's currently 18:06 UTC. 06:07 Hello everyone. I'm new to this whole "wiki" thing, Pleased to join the community ^_^ 06:07 artificial light* 06:07 good day 06:07 greetings 06:08 hurr 06:08 I mean 06:08 hi 06:08 Hi to everyone again 06:08 hello n1ghtSt0rm_22 06:09 so where is D4ySt0rm? 06:09 Oh he's asleep right now 06:09 seeing how it's 2 a.m. here 06:09 where's Du5kSt0rm? 06:10 He left early 06:10 and D4wnSt0rm? 06:10 what about Sh1tst0rm 06:10 what about Tw1l1ghtSt0rm? 06:11 :P 06:11 anyway 06:11 looks like you'll fit right in 06:11 how are you, NightStorm? 06:11 I assume you're from MY/SG? 06:11 somewhere like that yeah 06:11 ah 06:11 SEA Region basically 06:11 All this time and izk still calls me he, i am offended to be put in the same class as the rest of you >:[ 06:12 yes, I know 06:12 it's 2:12 AM here as well 06:12 What@Rin 06:12 fien Rin, be offended >:[ 06:12 equality's a great thing, rin 06:12 you should try it 06:12 And az, this chemistry paper doesn't care whether i sleep or not, it wants to be answered. 06:12 ah 06:12 ELSE GUILLOTINERY WILL HAPPEN. 06:12 No psyk, women should always look down on men. 06:12 You're it, Rin. *tags Rin* 06:12 * Bloodstrider tags blyght 06:12 but wouldn't it be harder to complete while in chat? 06:12 blood : that's removing like 50% of all sex positions 06:13 * Akali slaps Baito. 06:13 i haven't talked at all have i ? 06:13 why would you be se mean 06:13 what's your topic Bloodstrider? 06:13 so* 06:13 Because i don't care about sex positions. 06:13 one day you will 06:13 i prefer looking at my men as an equal 06:14 No i'm pretty confident i won't. 06:14 and you'll be like "OH NO, MY BAD WORDING HAS MADE THIS 50% LESS FUN" 06:14 ._. 06:14 Unless you go with abstinence. To stop passing on your genes? 06:15 Rin wants bloodline to end with Rin. 06:15 wait, I am generalizing too much 06:15 (fp) 06:15 doesn't apply if you're a lesbian 06:15 in which case go ahead 06:15 I thought they still cared about positions. 06:15 Is this chat usually like this? 06:15 they? 06:15 bryght : you know... condoms 06:15 as in female? 06:15 Yesandno 06:15 sadly, yes 06:15 does tribadism actually work 06:16 bryght : yes, but you don't risk looking up at a man if you do it with another woman 06:16 looks like it'd never work 06:16 at all 06:16 @Psyk, oh right. 06:16 brb doto 06:17 im assuming gender equality is a very weird topic here 06:18 it usually is, on the Internet 06:18 well i like equality 06:18 oh hey 06:18 you and everyone else 06:18 he has left the chat 06:19 Excellent work gentlemen ( and any ladies other than me ) we scared him away as planned. 06:20 Hi! :) 06:20 Hi 06:20 im a lady 06:20 :( 06:20 Whut 06:20 :> okai then. 06:20 then just you me and azri 06:20 :D 06:21 azri a female? mk 06:21 Bryght 06:21 he's actually a guy. 06:21 but he still wants to be a pretty princess. 06:21 So i'm giving him a skirt and tiara. 06:21 my PM froze again 06:21 psshhhhh *the sound of pod bay doors opening* 06:21 bah 06:21 :> 06:21 hey losers! 06:21 i have a litle question... and i didnt want to start a thread on forum :P felt like waste of forum space or something... But ive been trying to find a complete list of all skill shots speed. Is there anyone? i looked at the champions on wiki but not all skillshots contains a speed there. 06:22 whats up 06:22 B-But 06:22 u guys........ i thought u were sami! 06:22 I'm a winner. 06:22 ur a loser 06:22 Skill shots 06:22 ?? 06:22 stop lying 06:22 i dont like it 06:22 fudge 06:22 no 06:22 go drown yourself 06:22 there is a page with skillshots 06:22 stinking fish 06:22 go burn urself 06:22 :D 06:22 Skill shot 06:22 Skill shot 06:22 im sorry 06:22 ill stop 06:22 redirect skill shots plz 06:22 lol 06:22 lets talk about something 06:22 omg 06:22 lets gossip 06:22 you do it, you has skills, right? 06:23 wb Night. 06:23 how about no 06:23 *shots fired* 06:23 also yes i has skills 06:23 very minor 06:23 but its there 06:23 #REDIRECT [[PAGENAME]] 06:23 Ty Bryght but it was the speed of the skillshot i was curius in! :) Like if you go on nidalees wiki you can see the skillshot speed of her Q. 06:24 i knew that 06:24 does anyone know where to find a champion concept template? Cause I really wanna try making one XD 06:24 06:24 But there are several skillshots ive found thats missing speed. 06:24 "Mylittlewut's skill level in redirects has increased by 1!" 06:24 Lilla, the problem is measuring it. 06:24 ive been on the wikia for almost 3 years 06:24 hm 06:24 Nightstorm 06:24 Yes? 06:25 There's one on my user page, edit it and copy it and paste in on your lobg. 06:25 Tnx ^_^ 06:25 Eventually, someday, I might get bothered to go through game files to try and find the speed of projectiles.. maybe. 06:25 uh 06:25 Note : my table has data on a custom champion of mine, so you'll have to alter the data to your own likings. 06:25 Bryght say Ezreals Q. It doesnt say on wiki. Does riot know? i mean its not random for everytime u use ez q :D 06:25 the add a page button is broken? 06:25 Oh Riot should know, it's their game, they have the code. 06:26 They refered me to wiki lol 06:26 But do they publish the data? I don't think they think it's worthy to publish. 06:26 So you can look in gamefiles and see speed? :O 06:27 Ye maybe its dumb but i just got curius and thaught i could find like a "complete list of skillshot speed" somewhere in a word document or such 06:27 But i appreciate the answer Bryght :) 06:27 Unless the server handles all the calculations? I doubt in a fast-paced (M)MO, that that's feasible. 06:28 question 06:28 Wait...call me stupid but am I supposed to just click edit on the custonm template or will that edit yours? 06:28 is caitlyns e and q combo really just unnecessary and stupid? 06:28 Nightstorm 06:28 use source mode. 06:28 i dunno it just seems like theyre wasting mana if they dont hit us 06:28 oh 06:28 and copy the template 06:28 then paste it on your blog 06:28 (I wouldn't know what's calculated locally and what's calculated on server.) 06:29 and then do whatever you want with it. 06:29 Caitlyn is stupid. >:[ 06:29 stupid hat 06:29 stupid belts 06:29 stupid dress 06:29 stupid boots 06:29 stupid gun 06:30 Caitlyn E + Q? Well if it hits, and you have no escape, the Q has easier time landing, right? 06:30 (Vi) : you forgot the cupcake 06:30 but i mean i see most caits just 06:31 do it when im in the middle of a minion wave 06:31 no opening 06:31 Little 06:31 50% slow + MAG 80...280 (+80% AP) + PHY 20...180 (+130% AD) 06:31 if it hits effective 06:31 if it misses not effective 06:32 EVEN if it hits using E makes it mostly ineffective 06:32 since you blew your escape 06:32 it's best used on a enemies who try to chase you 06:32 for a bit of damage and some CC you'll never use 06:32 because you first hit them with a slow into a Q 06:32 it's shit for harass 06:32 but great for deter 06:32 and when escaping, even better if they ate cakes on the way. 06:32 hm, also is it only me or should caits base damage be nerfed just the tiniest bit? 06:33 base AD or skills? 06:33 base ad 06:33 skills are fine 06:33 I don't think it should be 06:34 pretty much all she does is kiting and maybe q in a little 06:34 i dunno i almost lost 2 games because of a cait adc and jungle shaco 06:34 nerfing base AD would kina fuck things 06:35 traps everywhere! 06:36 i never see a cait kite 06:36 just "theres trouble? e away" 06:36 meaning 06:37 she doesn't do damage for 3 seconds after that 06:37 meh 06:37 well 06:37 unless you just decide to run in anyway 06:37 I personally think she's sort of a dumb concept anyway, but that's just me 06:37 idk 06:37 i think she is too 06:37 and i still think shes an overpowered ass 06:38 I don't like her as an adc, but I don't think she's overpowered 06:38 nah, not OP 06:38 hey mylittlewut 06:38 just a stupid gimmick 06:38 (Cait has same AD base and scaling as Sona) 06:38 well then how would i get better against caits? 06:38 uh 06:38 Dodge her skills. 06:38 you kill her 06:38 Thanks again for quick reply Bryght! :) ive contacted riot. It feels like dumb question above all 1:1s they get but im curius. If i somewhere find a complete list or so of skill shot speed would you like it? 06:38 iz heres the thing 06:38 i like low range adcs 06:38 Maybe im one of few that want to know such things but just checking! 06:38 like mf and quinn 06:38 force the battle often? 06:39 i try, mostly when shes OOM 06:39 Lilla, if you manage to find accurate data, feel free to update the abilities on the champs 06:39 i dunno maybe ill just get better at playing sivir 06:40 fighting Caitlyn is all about finding an opening 06:40 She's rather fragile ugh :< 06:40 most carries are 2014 04 27